


If You're Gonna Be Somebody's Heartbreak

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Promasaurus.</p><p>After a fight, Blaine leaves and Kurt stays to enjoy what's left of his last prom.  Enter Dave Karofsky, whose presence at the prom is unexpected, and it gives Kurt and Dave a chance to finish a long needed conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Gonna Be Somebody's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on a Hunter Hayes song called "Somebody's Heartbreak" -- which I listened to while I wrote this. The song does not appear in the story however.... the chorus goes.... 
> 
> If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak. If you're gonna be somebody's mistake  
> If you're gonna be somebody's first time, somebody's last time, baby be mine  
> If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',  
> A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine  
> If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak.... Be mine

Kurt had originally thought, back when he, Rachel and Blaine were talking in the auditorium, that Blaine had been kidding about his irritation with Brittany’s hair gel ban. 

When they were commiserating with each other about how Rachel would feel watching her boyfriend run for Prom King with another girl, and how Kurt would feel attending another Prom where he had a somewhat realistic chance of being named Queen again, he’d really thought Blaine had been joking. 

Then when Blaine had asked Rachel and Kurt to understand the humiliation he was going to feel having to attend prom without hair gel, Kurt had finally given in a little to the laughter that had been just under the surface.  Rachel had just laughed outright, but Kurt had tried to keep a straight face for Blaine’s sake.

But then he’d found out that Blaine hadn’t been joking. 

Afterwards, when they were talking about Prom, Blaine had declared that he wasn’t going to go.  He and Rachel had combined forces to plan this anti-Prom, and they both just wanted Kurt to go along with it. 

A part of him, the part that wanted to get the most out of what was left of the train wreck of his senior year, had been irritated at both of them.  Especially Blaine, because while he had another year for Prom, Kurt didn’t, and all he’d wanted was a little understanding about that as well.

So he’d asked Blaine to just do this for him.  After all, Blaine had braved last year’s prom when he had been nervous about the memories of the dance where he’d been gay-bashed.  And he’d managed to handle that just fine. 

And if Kurt could handle the humiliation of being named last year’s Prom Queen, then Blaine could man up and handle being banned from wearing hair gel. 

The hair gel thing was a little annoying, Kurt was forced to admit.

Not the ban.  The fact that Blaine refused to stop wearing the gel.  His hair had _not_ been that much of a mess last year, despite Blaine’s frequent claims. 

Back when they were at Dalton, his hair was actually kind of dreamy, with just a little curl in it.  It wasn’t this plastered down gel casing that could repel a missile attack with its outer shell.

 _Okay, stop Kurt_.  _That’s mean_.  _That’s bullying_ , Brittany’s voice popped into his head uninvited.

It was not really Blaine’s fault that his obsession with his hair had been getting worse. 

He was just insecure. 

 _Over everything_ , that little voice popped up again. 

That voice sounded strangely unlike Brittany this time, so either Kurt was developing a conscience with multiple personalities or the stress of providing hair gel counseling and support was getting to him as well. 

Or both.  He’d go with both and stop thinking about it before that annoying twitch came back.

Blaine hadn’t been correct when he’d said that Kurt and Rachel hadn’t seen his hair without gel, but then again, Blaine didn’t remember a whole lot of the night of the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Party Extravaganza.  He had been really drunk.  So he probably didn’t even remember that his hair had flown free in the wind that night. 

And Kurt should probably just keep that to himself, so they could avoid another meltdown over it. 

Because it would be a tragedy if Blaine had to address the fact that the majority of people at this school didn’t care what his hair looked like. 

Kurt took a deep, cleansing breath and let it out slowly. 

The good voice, the one that he heard when he was getting a little too irritated at Blaine was finally making its presence known.  Trying to drown out that bad voice, the voice of discontent that wasn’t being stamped back into his subconscious quickly enough.

_Calm down, Kurt._

_Blaine just doesn’t get it sometimes, and you’ve always known that._

_Come on Kurt, you know he’s clueless most of the time, but he’s adorable._

_So what if he belittles the things that bother you even if they are more significant than hair gel._

_Stop.  He loves you, Kurt._

_Even if he acts like you shouldn’t be allowed to talk to people who might find you attractive._

_Even if he says you’re cheating when you’re not doing anything any worse than what he and Sebastian did._

Okay, what the hell?

When exactly had the good voice morphed into the bad voice?  What kind of fucked up message was his subconscious trying to send now?

Kurt shook his head and went back to the problem at hand.

“What do you mean you want to leave, Blaine?” Kurt’s voice dropped as he pulled Blaine off the dance floor. 

“This is stupid, Kurt.  I told you I didn’t want to come.  I said I wasn’t going to do this, and you told me you understood.”

“There is nothing wrong with the way you look, Blaine.  I told you just a few minutes ago that you were my brave bushy-haired boyfriend, and you are handsome to me.”

“Kurt, we need to leave.  I can’t do this.  This is too much for me.  This is humiliating.” Blaine argued back quietly.

“What exactly is humiliating about not wearing hair gel for one night, Blaine?”

“I really don’t appreciate that you are _again_ , not considering my feelings.”

Kurt took another deep breath and sighed. 

This was ridiculous.

And honestly, Kurt was just about done with this.

All the subconscious advice that had been coming unhindered since their argument about Chandler.  The voice that kept telling him that Blaine was getting out of control.  That Blaine was pushing and pushing and not being considerate of anybody else in his life, no matter who that person was. 

“What exactly do you mean that I’m not considering your feelings... _again_?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t think I do,” Kurt adjusted his top hat and smoothed out the vest of his prom outfit. 

“Kurt.  You are always thinking about yourself when I need you to think about _me_.  I need you to support me at a time like this.”

Kurt tilted his head back and sighed, “Fine.”

“Good, let’s go.”

“No, I don’t think so.  You can go if you want to.  But I’m staying here.”

“What are you talking about?  You should be leaving with me.  To set an example for Brittany’s stupid rule.”

“Oh my god, Blaine.  Stop.  This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.  No, wait.  Me cheating with Chandler is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say.  But this.  This is just childish, Blaine.”

“So I’m childish now?” Blaine snapped.

“Yes.  At this moment, you are being childish.  And I’m not leaving.  If you want to leave, then that’s fine.  But I’m staying for my senior prom.  My last chance to have a prom.  Go if you need to go.”

“Fine.  I can’t believe you won’t back me up over this,” Blaine shot back as he stalked off. 

Kurt sighed again and leaned against the wall near the refreshment table. 

Why was being with Blaine always such a battle?  Why was it that Kurt couldn’t have an independent thought that might disagree with Blaine without there being so much drama surrounding it?

Honestly, it was exhausting. 

Kurt slipped over to get a drink and then returned to leaning against the wall.  He would just watch his friends perform and dance, and he would sacrifice taking a Prom photo if he had to.  He was just going to soak up the atmosphere of his last prom, and maybe he’d dance with the girls.

Kurt looked around the room as his peers danced, and he thought about what the next year would bring him.  Would he be in NYADA at this time next year? 

Would he finally be getting out of this town for good?

He allowed himself a small smile as he thought about it.  Even if he had to ignore what was going on in his personal life to do it.

Blaine’s constant reminders about Chandler were just getting on his nerves.  But the very moment Kurt brought up Sebastian, so they could actually talk about their problems, then Blaine cut him off. 

Because Blaine didn’t actually want to talk about their problems.  He wanted to talk about Kurt’s problems.  Because as far as Blaine was concerned, _Kurt_ was his problem.

Kurt’s behaviors were his problem.  Kurt’s dreams were his problem. 

He shook his head and took another sip of his drink. 

Kurt straightened abruptly when he caught a glimpse of a familiar person across the room.

Dave Karofsky?

At senior prom. 

Dave looked like he was with a girl, because there was a shorter girl from the Cheerios with him.  Dave was wearing a black suit, and Kurt had to admit that he looked very good. 

Very good. 

Dave looked a little nervous, and Kurt would bet that he was scared of what people would say to him.  The people near him, some of the guys from the football team, led by Mike and Puck, approached him and began shaking his hand. 

Kurt smiled, because Dave’s shoulders relaxed as soon as he saw Puck and Mike. 

Finn and Sam were next, winding their way through the dancing students, and Kurt watched as Finn slapped him on the back and shook his hand.  Sam fist bumped Dave, and Kurt felt a smile spread across his face. 

Kurt reached up to find that a tear had escaped, and he wiped it away. 

It was good to see Dave being accepted, and not being afraid for once. 

Kurt watched as Dave and the guys talked, and then Finn pointed to where Kurt was leaning against the wall.  Dave’s eyes followed, and Kurt waved a little nervously at him. 

Dave smiled and waved back, and then he began walking towards Kurt.

Kurt just waited for him, and he watched Dave as he waved to some of the guys from the football team as he passed.  Even the puckheads stopped him as he walked, to slap him on the shoulder or shake hands with him. 

Everybody in the school knew what had happened to him at Thurston, and for the first time in his high school life, Kurt was actually proud of the student body of McKinley High. 

Dave smiled shyly as he approached, “Hi.”

“Hi Dave.  How are you?”

“I’m fine.  Better now that I’m here.  I was scared shitless about coming here.”

“How did that happen anyway?”

“Brittany and Santana.  Britt was convinced that because I was our year’s Prom King that I needed to be here, and so she and San basically made the Cheerio I’m with come with me.  She’s not gay or anything.  She’s not really happy about being a sacrifice, but I couldn’t come without being the date of an actual student here.  She’s off talking to the guy she likes.”

Kurt giggled, because that type of manipulation was something Santana and Brittany were very good at performing.

“Well, it’s good to see you.”

“You, too.  Where’s Blaine?”

Kurt sighed, “Not here.”

Dave tilted his head in confusion. 

“Long story.  Not a big deal.”

Dave nodded and stepped over to the table to get some punch. 

“So nice outfit.”

“Thank you.  I thought it might go over better this year than a kilt.”

“I liked the kilt,” Dave smiled.

Kurt grinned back at him, “I’m so not used to you like this.  How are you really doing?”

“I’m good.  My mom’s still acting the same way.  But she and dad are finalizing their divorce, and he said I’m not going to have to do anything she says.  Dad and I are good.  Az is a little better.  His parents aren’t all that happy about the news.  But he was just shocked.  He’s coming around slowly.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.”

“So how have you been?”

“The same.  Can I apologize for something?”

“For what?”

“For not calling you or talking to you since the hospital.  I should have.”

“It’s fine, dude.  I get it.  You have your life, and I have mine.”

“That’s part of it, and part of it is that I know I can be selfish sometimes.  But part of the reason was also related to something else in my personal life.  And I shouldn’t have let that interfere, but I did.”

Dave shrugged, “It’s okay.  I see a counselor now.  I shouldn’t have been unloading everything on you in the first place.  But that’s kind of what I’ve been doing the entire time I’ve known you.  My counselor and I talked about it.  And I think us not talking was a good thing for me for a while.  I needed to distance myself some more and work on me.”

“I wish I could say that I’ve been working on me.”

Other than NYADA, Kurt was working on Blaine, and getting Blaine to stop complaining all the time about Kurt.  And about every little thing that he did. 

“It’s kind of loud in here.  Can we go outside for a little bit?” Dave gestured towards the doors closest to the refreshment table.

Kurt nodded and led the way out into the hallway. 

Dave put his drink down on the floor and stood back up, shoving his hands down into his pockets.

“Well, this is awkward,” Dave joked.

“Not if we don’t let it be.”

“So, you’re still with Blaine huh?” Dave sounded almost hopeful.

“Yeah.”

“Then why isn’t he here with you.”

Kurt contemplated telling him something other than the truth, because of Blaine’s issues with Chandler.  But he wasn’t even sure he wanted to go on humoring Blaine and trying to be Blaine’s perfect boyfriend anymore to begin with. 

“We had a fight.” Kurt figured the truth would be the best.

“Oh,” Dave said softly.

“It was a stupid fight.  But all my fights with Blaine are stupid.”

“I can’t see you two fighting though.”

Kurt smiled at him as he leaned against the lockers behind him, “We do.  Frequently actually.  But it’s always behind closed doors.  But when we do fight in public it’s usually over something stupid.”

“What was it this time?”

“You’ll just laugh.”

“So I laugh.  I need something to laugh about.”

“He got mad because Brittany banned hair gel from Prom so he insisted we leave because he felt stupid without wearing it.”

“You’re making that up,” Dave laughed.

Kurt glared at him mildly, “No, I’m not.”

“Fuck, are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.  That’s crazy.  Why would he leave you at Prom when you look like you do right now?” Dave said with a blush.

Kurt smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“He’s the reason I didn’t call you.”

“You know… I think I knew that,” Dave shrugged.  “If I was your boyfriend and a guy who’d treated you like I did tried to come back into your life, I’d be worried about you too.”

Kurt laughed, and Dave looked at him strangely.

“Oh god, he’s not worried that you’ll hurt me.  He’s worried I won’t be faithful to him.  He’s suspicious all the time.”

Dave’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Back before it happened.  After that night at Breadstix, I was afraid of leading you on.  I was afraid that I’d make it worse for you if I called you or texted you.  But then it happened.”

“I told you that wasn’t your fault.”

“I know you did.  And I know it’s not my fault.  But the old Kurt would have answered the phone.  I know he would have.”

“What do you mean the old Kurt?” Dave slid down onto the floor, and Kurt copied his movements on the opposite side of the hall.

“The old one who used to argue with you.  He would have called you.  But I was so convinced that I was doing the right thing for me and Blaine.  And for you.  By not calling you or answering your calls.  And look how it turned out.”

“Stop.”

“And then I said we’d be friends, but I didn’t follow through on that like I should have.  For similar reasons.”

“It’s fine.  I’m better now.  Not perfect.  But I’m good.  My counselor is really good, and I’m slowly weaning down from going three times a week.  I’m down to once a week now, and I’ll be going that often for at least the next six months.  I’m finishing school this year too.  I didn’t think I would, but I was able to pull off enough credits to graduate.”

“That’s wonderful, Dave,” Kurt brushed another tear from his eye and looked over at Dave.  “I’m still sorry though.”

“Okay, if I formally accept your apology, will you stop?”

Kurt nodded with a smile.

“I formally accept your apology, Fancy.”

“Thanks.  I haven’t heard that nickname in a long time.”

“It suits you tonight.  Your clothes.”

Kurt looked down at his prom outfit, “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Dave leaned his head back against the locker behind him, “I can’t wait to get out of this town.”

“Me too.  Where are you going?”

“I’ve got some hockey scholarship options.  Two are in New York.  One is in Connecticut.”

“That’s great!  Sports management, right?”

“Yep.  I guess music for you?”

“Hopefully.  That or fashion.”

“I can see that about you.”

“Blaine accused me of cheating on him,” Kurt blurted out, completely unintentionally.

“Well, that was an interesting change of subject,” Dave’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean for that to come out.”

“Well, now that you’ve spilled it, go on.”

“I _didn’t_ cheat.  But he said I did, and he’s been harping on it since ‘it’ happened.  There was this guy I met who was texting me all these flirty little messages.  And I never answered back with anything flirty, but it was nice being complimented.  Blaine and I were already going through other stuff.  And he got mad about the guy.  He sang me a song in Glee about how it was so horrible what I’d done to him.”

“Wow.  I don’t even know what to say about that.”

“There’s nothing to say, really.”

“So did he get mad about me at Valentine’s Day?  I mean if he thought you were cheating with that guy, I can’t imagine my gifts went over well.”

“He doesn’t actually know about you.  That you sent them.”

“What?” Dave blinked.

“Well, I actually thought all week that they were from Blaine.  I thought he was finally doing something romantic for me.  That’s why I was so shocked when you took that mask off.”

“But how did you explain your gifts?”

“Well, the majority of them you gave me while he wasn’t at school.   Those were easy.  The ones you brought that night I just kind of set to the side.  Blaine was so busy singing he never actually paid attention to them.”

“But why?”

“Because I didn’t want to share them with him.  Because he would have gotten upset and suspicious of me.  Because he probably would have pouted about me keeping them.  And I wanted to keep them,” Kurt blushed a little as he explained. 

“Oh,” Dave smiled shyly.  “I guess that’s a good reason then.”

“I guess if he had known about them, he would have reacted that way.  If how he reacted to Chandler was any sign.”

Blaine not knowing was also why Kurt had approached the God Squad after Dave tried to kill himself.  It would have cause more problems with Blaine if he’d waited until then to own up to hiding Dave’s gifts from him. 

“Chandler huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Fancy names.  Chandler.  Blaine.”

Kurt snorted, “I guess.  But I _am_ Fancy… so that’s better right?”

Dave grinned, “Yeah, you are.  And it is.”

“The butterscotch ones were really good,” Kurt said softly.

“I knew you’d like them.”

“Just so you know, there was a reason I said I was with Blaine that night.”

“Huh?”

Kurt stood and walked over to where Dave sat in the floor, and he gestured his head for Dave to get up. 

Dave stood and put his hands back in his pockets.

“I meant that Blaine and I have problems.   A lot of them.  Ones he doesn’t actually want to work on.  I don’t know that I want to work on them either.  Because sometimes it feels like it’s useless.”

Dave leaned against the locker, “So what are you saying?”

Kurt put one hand on Dave’s bicep, “I’m saying that I’m not positive what I want right now.  But that when I do figure that out, you will be the second person to know.  After Blaine.  But I’m not asking you to wait for me, because that’s not fair to you.  If during the time that I’m figuring myself out, you figure out that you’d rather be with someone else, then you take that leap as soon as you can.  Because it’s not right for you to be alone.  You deserve more than that.”

“Kurt.”

“Look, I shouldn’t be talking to you about Blaine and me to begin with.  But, what I’m telling you is that there _is_ someone I was tempted to be with, tempted to cheat with, in my life.  And that person was definitely not Chandler.”

Dave smirked as he leaned his head against the locker, “So when do you think you’ll know?”

“After I have a conversation with Blaine.  Tonight.”

“Fair enough.”

“I won’t cheat on him.  Not like that.  Not that he thinks about cheating the way normal people do to begin with.  But I can’t do that.  That’s not me.”

“I understand that.”

Kurt reached out and pulled at Dave’s hand, until it came free from his pocket.  Then Kurt linked their fingers together. 

“I’m really happy for you, you know.  That you’re feeling so much better.”

“I’m happy for me too.”

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure,” Dave shrugged.

“Do you still feel the same way about me?”

Dave blushed a little and fidgeted where he stood, “Um, yeah.”

“Okay.  I needed to know that.  I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you.  I have some issues with that, about my self-esteem.  They’ve been around for a while, long before anything with you happened.  I just honestly didn’t believe you.  I should have though.”

“It’s okay.  I get that it seemed out of the blue for you.”

“Right.”

“I think we need to go inside.  They said something about making us crown the new Prom King and Queen.”

“At least nobody’s pressuring us to dance this time.”

“About that.”

“No.  We’re not talking about any of that anymore.  That’s over.  Done.  In the past.  No more rehashing and punishing ourselves over that, okay?”

Dave nodded, “Okay.”

“I can’t dance with you though.  Not tonight.”

“I understand.”

“That would be too humiliating for Blaine, and even though he doesn’t have the same desire to protect me from humiliation, I can’t do that to him.”

Dave nodded, “It’s fine.”

Kurt squeezed his hand, “I think I know how my conversation with him will go, and it’s a good way.  So you can focus on that if you want.”

“Okay.”

“Now, let’s get back in there before and crown the _second_ best Prom King and Queen McKinley High has ever seen.”


End file.
